The present invention is directed to a conveyor and a conveyor merge assembly, and in particular to a belt conveyor with one or more roller conveyor inputs, as well as to a belt for use with a belt conveyor.
Conveyor merge assemblies involve conveying items, such as packages, containers, or the like, from input conveyors onto a moving main conveyor for further distribution, such as for order fulfillment or warehousing. The input conveyors may be located on both longitudinal sides of the main conveyor, which may be constructed as a belt conveyor, with the input conveyor orientation being angled relative to the main conveyance direction. The items input onto the main conveyor are then subsequently discharged or removed from the main conveyor at a desired location.